Naruto's Weird Day Revised
by Harem Master123
Summary: It all starts with a weird day to change Naruto's life Naruharem only Older women Adopted from narusaku69
1. Shocking News

I do not own Naruto at all, this is a revised edition of an old story.

One day all of the rookie nine and Gai's team and their sensei's are their as well as the hokage and all others that are close to them were at the ramen stand (which actually upgraded into a large restaurant) Naruto walks up to Sakura. She turns around and sees him. "Naruto leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." She sighs and yawns. "First I hardly got any sleep because of my mother who brought over some guy and had sex with him all night. Kami I wish I could find someone like that, he most have been great in bed, he had my mother screaming out all night long." She thinks of Sasuke when she says it. "I had to go to Ino-pig's home and sleep on her floor."

Naruto laughs "yeah I know you shouted at your mother, that you were going to go over to Ino's because her and her friend was being too loud, actually I'm here to tell you something" Sakura and Ino looks at him "What do you mean that you knew all of that? You were at my house trying to get a peek at me sleeping weren't you, you pervert." He smiles "nope." As they kept talking everybody starts listening in on the conversation. Sakura glares at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!!!" Both of them yell at Naruto.

Rose (Sakura's mom) comes up and walks up to them and stands close to Naruto with a very big smile and by now everyone is listening in even strangers who were just walking around  
"Sakura you remember that man i had come over last night?" Asked Rose "Yeah why mom?" "Well I've been seeing him for a while even though it has been in private places and alone at his house and well last night he asked me something" she giggles like a school girl and looking at Naruto who was grinning. "He asked me to marry me" **"**Mom that's wonderful. Who is it mom who is going to be my new dad? Is he someone I know or at least seen? Is he a good ninja?" She giggles like a school girl again "yes you know him, you know him very well and he will be your dad in a year" she starts to grin a bit.

Naruto sits there grinning holding in a laugh. 'Oh the sweet irony.' "so who is it mom?" Sakura starts to wonder who it is think of all kinds of hot fathers she could have. She smiles and looks at her daughter. "Sweetie your new father to be is your teammate Naruto Uzamaki." Sakura's face becomes shocked and her mouth hangs out wide open. Everyone in the surrounding area gasp stops some random women faint, Tsunade spits her sake out. Chouji stares and forgets that there is all you can eat in front of him and Shino starts laughing and Ayame drops the steaming hot bowel of ramen not caring that is spills on her feet. Naruto wraps his arm around Rose's waist and grins. They start to deep kiss each other and Sakura screams and faints.


	2. Fight over Naruto & pain for 2 perverts

**I don't own Naruto. It would be awesome if I did. I was wondering if some people could draw some fanart of some of my favorite pairing shows and games: narutema, naruharem, kira/lacus, kiraharem(also like to see a fanfic Rated M…),tai/sora, takato/rika, vaashe, vaanharem llyodharem. (hint if you haven't been able to tell I really love harems, even more when they are rated M with lemons.)**

"Rose you may not marry Naru-kun" she jumps on Naruto placing him face first into her cleavage. Naruto tries getting out needing air. Rose tried to pull Naruto away. "Naru-kun is mine." "Hokage-sama I also would like Naruto-kun." She grabs onto Naruto trying to pull him closer to her. "Naru-kun come have fun with us, you could have us at the same time" says both Anko and Kurenai as they try to pull Naruto toward them. "Sensei you can't you can't be serious, its Naruto you're talking about" Kiba shouts but he just gets ignored. Tsume appears out of nowhere and shouts "now hold on everyone." All the girls stops and looks at Tsume. Kiba sighs looking at his mother. "Finally, mom go talk some sense into them." He points to Naruto and the rest of the women. "Their trying to get Naruto, some seem to want to have freaking sex with him, some date him, and they all seem want to marry him."

Tsume looks at the girls and a still very confused Naruto with sore arms and legs. All the girls nod their heads. Tsume grins very evilly. "As a woman of the Inuzuka clan we act just like female dogs when we choose a mate. We take it no matter what even if it calls for sharing or just plain out fighting for them." She growls a bit when she says sharing. Kiba looks at his mother "what… what are you talking about." Out of nowhere Tsume jumps directly onto Naruto getting him out of the grip of all the other women but giving him a vice like grip not planning on letting him go. "He's mine; you bitches can go and find your own man." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!?" Kiba shouts.

Everyone in the surrounding area watches some of the guys wishing that they where Naruto. Kiba and Sakura look at each other and they both thought the same thing 'we must stop this no matter what.' All the women trying to get Naruto starts fighting. At first it was a verbal fight, but that only turned into actually fight. Unfortunately they went further then fight… That of course means that their fight turned into a large catfight. Jiraiya and Kakashi appear on both sides of Naruto patting him on his back. "That a boy Naruto, you got yourself some good women. Plus their all broken in and if not, just means that you'll get the pleasure of breaking them in." Kakashi laughs as he keeps on patting Naruto on the back. "Nice going Naruto, I've taught you well." He grins pervertedly. "When you get them into bed tell me about it and also get me some of their panties and bras."

All the women in the catfight stops immediately, they turn towards Kakashi and Jiraiya and glaring daggers of death at them. Kakashi and Jiraiya turn and see the women and glaring at them. "Looks like we have to run" Naruto grins "nice knowing you two." All the women chase after Kakashi and Jiraiya. Naruto watches and laughs as they get chased and threatened with certain doom. As Naruto watches Kakashi and Jiraiya, he doesn't notice the very pissed Sakura and Kiba. "Stop dating my mother!" Both Sakura and Kiba shout at the same time. Naruto smiles and looks at them. "I really don't think that it's up to you weather or not that I date or even marry your mothers."


	3. A Chase and A Plan

CH 3

Naruto watches Jiraiya and Kakashi get chased through Konoha in amusement, but remembers what Sakua and Kiba said and laughed getting the perfect idea. He runs down the street trying to find Tsume and Rose, but he can't find them so he goes to Ichiraku to get some ramen when he heard screaming coming his way so he turns his head and sees Jiraiya and Kakashi running towards him. " Naruto tell them to stop!!!!" they both yelled. " Okay," he said as they ran closer. Naruto, with a mischievious grin on his face, sticks his foot out making them trip. He then jumped out of the way and headed towards Ichiraku to get some ramen, he then heard two girly screams come from behind him making him smirk, but he kept on heading towards Ichiraku's.

When Naruto got there he saw Sakura and Kiba sitting there with scowls on their faces eating ramen. Smirking he walked up to them and said," Hello giri no musume **(stepdaughter)**, giri no musuko **(stepson)**," Sakura and Kiba turned their heads around and saw Naruto standing their smiling. " Shut up Naruto-baka/teme," they said with some venom in their voices. " Ah someone sad?" he asked. **" We said SHUT UP!!!"** " Hehe, hey old man can I have 5 bowls of miso ramen?" he asked. " Sure Naruto-kun," he said " Hey Ayame-neechan," he said. Ayame looked over and saw Naruto making her blush since he looked so hot. " Hey Naruto-kun," she said smiling with a faint blush. Sakura and Kiba looked over and saw how Ayame was looking at Naruto which made them think of an idea. " Hey Sakura I have an idea on how to get Naruto away from our mothers," said Kiba. " Yeah me too lets go and write out the plan," she said as she stood up and walked off with Kiba following behind.

Naruto, completely oblivious of what Kiba and Sakura said, kept eating his ramen happily until he heard the sounds of women running towards his location and Naruto, not one to get inbetween a catfight of women wanting to marry him, left money on the counter and ran off towards the other part of the village.

The women just got to Naruto's previous location at Ichiraku's, but saw he wasn't there so they asked Teuchi which way he went and he pointed in the opposite direction that Naruto went making them all run off except Tsume who smelt that his scent went the other way so she ran off in pursuit of Naruto.

Naruto turned his head around and saw Tsume and made sure that no one else was behind her so he stopped only to get tackled to the ground and he then saw that he was in passionate kiss. Tsume forced his mouth open with her tongue and started to fight Naruto for dominance. The kiss ended about 2 minutes later. " Wow you're a heck of a kisser," she said. " Yeah well I had lots of practice," he said remembering all the times he kissed Rose which led to him having sex with her. Tsume knowing what he was talking about growled in frustation which Naruto saw. " I'm sorry Tsume, but I have been dating Rose for months and I love her and the only thing I could think to give you was a deep kiss," he said. He was joking about dating all the women and when he called Sakura and Kiba his stepdaughter and stepson he was kidding for Kiba, but meant it for Sakura.

" Fine, but can I have another kiss huh," she said seductively. " Fine," he said with a smirk on the side of his face which was replaced with Tsume's lips. They both were lost in the kiss, but Naruto stopped when he sensed the other women heading toward's their location. " Sorry to cut it short, but I really don't want to be caught inbetween a catfight with you all, bye," he said using shunshin getting away right when the other women arrived. " Tsume did you see Naru-kun?" asked Rose. Tsume turned her head to hide her smile said," No I almost got him, but he shunshined away." " Damnnit we almost had him," said Anko. " Yeah lets keep looking," said Shizune.

_With Sakura and Kiba_

Kiba and Sakura walked off towards Sakura's house to discuss their plan. " Okay so we need **_Naruto _**to either go on a date or be seen with another girl in an awkward position so that are moms will hate him and break up with him," said Kiba. " Yeah and we already found a girl to use for this plan now we just need to get her to agree to date **_Naruto-baka _**and we need him to date her," said Sakura. They started to plan out everything they need to do for this to work and they decided to start the plan tomorrow...

_With the perverts_

Jiraiya and Kakashi lay on the ground in pain from being beaten to an inch of their lives. They were lucky to keep their manhoods safe, but feared that they would lose it next time. Their weren't all that happy that their manhoods were kicked and punched repeatedly by Tsunade, Tsume, Rose, and Anko. They knew it would be awhile until they could pee and they would still be lucky to be able to have kids. **( The reason Jiraiya's thinking that is he means having kids by having sex with a younger woman who is able to have sex) **They looked up and saw Naruto walk by.

" Hey guys do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked with a nice smile on his face. They shook their heads yes so he grabbed them and shunshined away. Naruto reappeared in front of the women's side of the hot springs and made them strand up and made it look like they were peeping he then yelled," PERVERTS!!!!" he then ran off and hid behind some trees and started laughing seeing them get pounded the second time that day.

A/N Okay hoped you like the chapter also I want to know do you this to be where he shares the girls or where he picks one in the end also I would like if you gave me some choices for new girls and no Hinata and Sakura I want the women to be over 20 meaning that Temari can be one to ask for.


	4. An Affair

AN Yeah I know it's been forever since I updated this, but I've had school so I'm sorry. So I decided to ended this on a different pairing note. Also I know that they now have a name for Sakura's mom, but I'm going to keep going with Rose since that was her name in the first three chapters.

Chapter 4: An Affair!

Naruto sighed as he finally got back to his house and walked into his room. He lied in bed, deciding to shower in the morning. Suddenly he heard,"Hello Naru-kun..." Naruto's eyes opened as he saw Tsunade lying in his bed with him. She interlocked legs with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her apparently naked breasts up against his chest making him blush. Even though he has had sex with Rose many times, her breasts are nowhere near the size of Tsunade's.

Naruto tried to break free, but Tsunade kept him in place using her strength. "Naru-kun where do you think that you're going?" Tsunade asked him in a sweet voice. Tsunade leaned her head in and started lying kisses along his neck making him moan. She then kissed him passionately, forcing her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with it making him moan into her mouth. Tsunade then put both hands up to his shoulders and pushed him down until his head was inbetween legs.

_skip to morning_

Tsunade sighed as she woke up and rose up into a sitting position. She felt something under her and smirked as she remembered that it was Naruto's face. They ended their little fun the night before with some facesitting. They must have fallen asleep during it. She got off him and put back on her clothes. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and she saw 'Naruto' disappear. "Where are you going vixen?" Naruto asked her while blowing in her ear.

Tsunade smirked as she rubbed up against Naruto and said, "While I love having sex with you, Naru-kun, I have a job to do." Naruto just smiled and kissed her behind the ear and told her goodbye while reminding her to not tell Rose about this.

Naruto sighed as he sat down on his bed. At first when they began to have sex he felt bad about cheating on Rose, but then he stopped caring and went on with the pleasure. He now wondered why he didn't care after awhile. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Sakura so much now that he thought about it. He remembered why he broke up with Sakura when they dated when they were 16 so 3 years ago. Sakura was overbearing, always yelling, and always complained about not seeing Ino, Hinata, or Sasuke-kun enough (something he thought was odd).

Rose was the same in all of those regards except she would complain about not seeing Ino, Hinata, or Shikamaru's moms enough. Naruto didn't know how he got through all of that a second time. He sighed and smiled before rushing to the Hokage's Tower. As he ran, he dodged all of the women who wanted to date him or rape him he didn't know and kept running. Finally he got to the tower and saw Tsunade sitting there asleep. He smirked as he thought about scaring her.

He jumped through the window and used a jutsu to turn himself smaller while jumping at her. He landed in her cleavage and started sliding through it. After reaching the bottom of her breasts, he used chakra to climb over to her armpit. He finally reached it and smirked as he proceeded to start licking it making her body shake and laughter to erupt from her mouth. Sadly Tsunade slammed her arms to her body, squishing him while he was in the middle of using chakra to stick to her, making him a tattoo from too much chakra.

Tsunade woke up and looked around for a second before shrugging and going back to sleep without realizing that she now had a new tattoo.

AN Sorry for the short chapter, but I figured that all of you deserved a new chapter for this fic anyway. So now Naruto's cheating on Rose and going after Tsunade, but he's her new tattoo so will he free himself and continue pursuing her or head after a new woman. Also sorry about lack of lemon, I don't write lemons. If one of you want to write me a lemon I would love it. Bye.


End file.
